1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to walking beam-type conveyor apparatus, and to a method for operating such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional walking beam conveyor apparatus includes a plurality of elongated, spaced, parallel stationary members and a plurality of elongated, spaced, parallel movable members interleaved with the stationary members, the movable members being moved in orbital fashion by means such as cams thereby causing step-by-step advance of articles along the length of the conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,595 discloses walking beam-type conveyor apparatus employed for intermittently advancing sand molds from a mold forming machine past a molten metal pouring station and then along a cooling zone. In the apparatus and method of that patent, the movable members are lifted by fluid power cylinders thereby to lift the molds off the stationary members, the movable members then being moved longitudinally from first to second positions by the application of longitudinal force to the molds thereon by the mold forming machine. When the movable members with the molds thereon have been moved to their second positions, they are lowered by the fluid power cylinders below the stationary members so that the molds are supported by the stationary members, and the movable members are then returned to their first positions by another fluid power cylinder.